


Na opak

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Beauty and the Beast, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, Present Tense, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy książę Artur chce się trochę pomigdalić z Merlinem, nakrywa ich Morgana. Ujawnienie jednej tajemnicy - romansu następcy tronu Camelotu - powoduje całą lawinę kolejnych odkryć, z których co jedno, to bardziej zaskakujące, choć nie wiadomo, dla kogo szczególnie: dla bohaterów czy dla czytelników.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na opak

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik powstał na potrzeby akcji _Promptobranie_ na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem.

Wszystko idzie bardzo dobrze do czasu, kiedy to samo _wszystko_ sypie się jak chybotliwa góra dokumentów na królewskim stole. Oczywiście z winy Morgany, ale to jedno jakoś akurat wcale Artura nie zaskakuje. W przeciwieństwie do całej reszty, z Morganą na czele.

\- Ha! Mam was! - rozlega się triumfalne wołanie. I to właśnie wtedy, kiedy wędrujące po szyi Merlina wargi Artura nareszcie znalazły swój cel, a język przedarł się przez zaciekle bronioną barierę zębów. Tych samych, które w następnym momencie prawie go odgryzły, bo Merlin najwyraźniej też dała się zaskoczyć. - Możecie wyjść z szafy!

Cierpiętnicze westchnienie Artura burzy już i tak potargane włosy Merlina. Drzwi komody otwierają się ze skrzypieniem przywodzącym na myśl bardzo zardzewiałe zawiasy. Oj, zamkowa służba nie przyłożyła się do pracy, jak zawsze zresztą, kiedy słowo _służba_ oznacza konkretnie _Merlina_. Te zawiasy zdecydowanie wymagają naoliwienia - zapewne właśnie przez ich skrzypienie Morganie udało się nakryć zakochaną parę podczas ukradkowej schadzki. Wyobrażenie śliskich dłoni Merlina oliwiących... wcale nie zawiasy... przesuwających się w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół po śliskiej od olejku twardości... delikatne palce Merlina na skórze Artura... to uczucie w podbrzuszu... Że też Morgana musiała im przerwać, zanim jeszcze doszło do tego, do czego miało dojść!

Kiedy ramię w ramię wychodzą z ciemnej szafy, Morgana patrzy na Merlina i robi zdumioną minę.

\- Merlin? - pyta z wyraźnie szczerym niedowierzaniem. - Ty i Artur?

Artur słyszy głośny szum w uszach i wie, że to wściekłość w postaci czystej. Jak Morgana _śmie_ sugerować, że Merlin jest nieodpowiednią osobą dla Artura!

Zaraz jednak okazuje się, że wcale nie o to chodzi, bo następne słowa Morgany docierają do Artura jasno i wyraźnie:

\- Merlinie, to ty jesteś gejem?!

Merlin rumieni się uroczo i Artur w jednej chwili jest gotów wybaczyć Morganie wtargnięcie w ich życie intymne.

\- Merlinie? - rozlega się nowy głos. - Naprawdę?

Artur odwraca głowę i patrzy prosto na Gwen zakrywającą usta dłońmi. Oczy dziewczyny są otwarte tak szeroko, że wydają się dwa razy większe niż zwykle.

Merlin czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej i spuszcza wzrok. Wygląda teraz tak cudownie, że Artur ma ochotę natychmiast wyrzucić wszystkich nieproszonych gości ze swojej komnaty, zedrzeć z Merlina całe ubranie, do ostatniego skrawka tej okropnej chustki na szyi, a potem... Problem w tym, że znajdują się na zamkowym korytarzu, a nie w książęcych komnatach, więc nie bardzo jest jak kogokolwiek wypraszać. Ale jeszcze chwila i Artur porzuci wszelkie pozory grzeczności, i po prostu zaciągnie Merlina do swoich komnat, pal licho Morganę, Gwen, Gajusza, zbłąkanych strażników, leniwych służących i całą resztę tego zbiegowiska, które dotychczas zdążyło się wokół nich zgromadzić. I wszyscy patrzą na Merlina, jakby było to jakieś dziwne zjawisko, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli. Albo czary.

\- Chyba nikt w całym zamku nie podejrzewał, że jesteś gejem - mówi w końcu Artur z jawną kpiną w głosie. Kiedy ma ochotę śmiać się i płakać jednocześnie, Artur często ucieka się do kpin. To sposób, który zwykle się sprawdza.

Merlin wyraźnie waha się przez chwilę, a potem wzdycha. Artur domyśla się, co zaraz usłyszy, więc nie czuje żadnego zaskoczenia na dźwięk słów:

\- Nie jestem gejem. - Merlin podnosi głowę i powoli, bardzo powoli rozwiązuje chustkę, którą nosi na szyi. Artur ma ochotę przykryć te szczupłe, delikatne palce swoimi dłońmi i pomóc im. - Jak mogę być gejem - długi kawałek czerwonej tkaniny opada na kamienną podłogę - skoro jestem kobietą? - Merlin lekko, leciutko obniża dekolt koszuli, zaledwie na tyle, żeby wyraźnie było widać krągłość jej niewielkiego biustu.

Artur czuje _ogromną_ chęć, praktycznie _potrzebę_ , objęcia tych drobnych piersi dłońmi i przesunięcia kciukami po sutkach, aż pociemnieją i zrobią się twarde, takie twarde... Zaciska mocniej nogi i dla niepoznaki stwierdza nonszalanckim tonem:

\- Czyli, jako kobieta, nie możesz być gejem, a jedynie lesbijką.

\- Żebym była lesbijką, ty też musisz być kobietą - zauważa Merlin prawie pytająco.

\- Ustalone więc. Nie jesteś gejem, tylko lesbijką - podsumowuje Artur. - Wszyscy słyszeli? - Rozgląda się dokoła.

Sądząc po opadłych szczękach zgromadzonych - tak, słyszeli. Najwyraźniej po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nie żeby dla Artura było to jakieś zaskoczenie...

\- Arturze, jak możesz! - nagły okrzyk przerywa grobową ciszę na korytarzu.

O, proszę, zjawił się również jej ojciec. Też zaskoczony, a raczej wstrząśnięty, ale z trochę innego powodu niż pozostali tu obecni.

\- To miała być tajemnica! - ciągnie król Uther rozpaczliwie, wczepiwszy palce w skąpe włosy na głowie o zielonkawej skórze. Ciekawe, czy ten odcień cery to efekt szoku, czy może przestawania z aktualną konkubiną, trollicą Katariną.

\- Szybko by się wydała, panie - zauważa Merlin bezczelnie, jak zwykle. - W trakcie nocy poślubnej żona nie miałaby wątpliwości co do płci swojej... kogo właściwie? - Merlin spogląda na Artura pytająco. - Żony? - Oczy ciemnowłosej dziewczyny śmieją się zawadiacko.

Na niebiosa, jak Artur ją _uwielbia_!

Oczywiście nie powie jej tego, na pewno nie tu, nie przy wszystkich. Może potem, w sypialni, kiedy Merlin zrobi tą swoją magiczną sztuczkę z palcami...

Artur otrząsa się. Nie, nie może o tym myśleć w tej chwili, bo straci nad sobą kontrolę. Mówi więc stanowczo, jak to ma w zwyczaju:

\- Merlinie?

\- Tak, Arturze?

Faktycznie, nie ma już sensu zachowywać pozorów i nazywać Artura „panem”. Z drugiej strony zwracanie się do niej per „pani”, czyli odpowiednio do jej statusu najstarszego dziecka panującego króla, mogłoby przyprawić przynajmniej część obecnych - z rzeczonym królem na czele - o apopleksję albo innego globusa. Co wcale jednak nie sprawia, że Artur mówi co innego, niż zamierzała.

\- Zamknij się - kończy księżniczka z krzywym uśmiechem.

\- Tak, Arturze - zgadza się Merlin, robiąc oczywiście wszystko, tylko nie to, co kazała mu Artur.

Na szczęście ojciec Artura prawdopodobnie nie słyszał impertynenckiej uwagi służącej swojej córki, bo jakoś nie zmienia tematu.

\- Skąd ja teraz wezmę dziedzica? - rozpacza Uther jak, nie przymierzając, kobieta. Którą nie jest... o ile wiadomo Arturowi. - Skąd Camelot weźmie następnego króla?!

\- Ależ ojcze, masz przecież jeszcze mnie - zauważa Morgana. - Owszem, to Artur jest twoim starszym dzieckiem, w dodatku jednym z prawego łoża, ale _ja_ jestem twoim synem, więc i następcą tronu. - Dumnie podnosi głowę. - A jeśli nawet nie uznasz mojego prawa do tronu, to zawsze pozostaje _mój_ syn, który niebawem się urodzi. - I Morgana z tą swoją dumną miną wskazuje ręką stojącą po swojej lewicy Gwen.

Gwen, która uśmiecha się nieśmiało i z rumieńcem zażenowania obejmuje dłońmi bardzo, _bardzo_ duży brzuch.

Artur wybałusza oczy na Morganę. Tym razem _jest_ zaskoczona.

\- Mam brata - szepcze. - Mam brata...

Po czym budzi się we własnym łóżku.

W pierwszym odruchu paniki dłoń Artura wędruje poniżej pasa, po czym młody król Camelotu oddycha z ulgą. Wszystko w porządku, wszystko na swoim miejscu, to był tylko sen, Artur wciąż jest jednak mężczyzną. Co za ulga. Udaje mu się wziąć trzy głębokie oddechy na uspokojenie, kiedy z boku dobiega go zaspane:

\- Znowu przyśnił ci się jakiś koszmar o magii?

Artur wzdryga się gwałtownie - zapomniał, że nie spędza już nocy samotnie. Już od dłuższego czasu nie. Zaraz jednak uśmiecha się szeroko, bo osobie, z którą sypia, może bez wstydu czy żalu powiedzieć kompletnie wszystko. Zawsze mógł, nawet jeśli latami nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Nie uwierzysz - mówi więc. - Śniło mi się, że jestem kobietą! A Morgana mężczyzną, moim młodszym bratem-bękartem!

\- Nie jesteś kobietą - zapewnia go przytomniejszy już głos. - Coś chyba wiem na ten temat... - I szczupła dłoń o długich palcach zaciska się na szybko twardniejącej męskości Artura. - Widzisz? Nie jesteś kobietą.

Artur z trudem powstrzymuje jęk podniecenia. Nie da ukochanemu tej satysfakcji. Przynajmniej nie tak od razu. Z trudem przełyka ślinę, żeby wydusić z siebie możliwie neutralnym tonem:

\- W moim śnie ty też byłeś kobietą - wytyka. - Wszystko na opak... - Tym razem nie jest w stanie stłumić odgłosu, który wydobywa z głębi jego ciała kciuk dokładnie zbierający pierwsze krople nasienia z królewskiej żołędzi.

Merlin śmieje się gardłowo, a jego oczy błyszczą w świetle świecy jak płonące węgle, kiedy służący, najbliższy przyjaciel i ukochany króla Camelotu w jednej osobie zlizuje z palca lepką ciecz.

\- Ach tak... - mruczy ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z ustami pełnymi własnego kciuka. Och, jak bardzo Artur chciałby wsunąć między te wargi swoje palce. Albo jeszcze lepiej coś dłuższego i grubszego. - Zaraz ci udowodnię, że ja też nie jestem kobietą.

\- Merlinie - wydusza z siebie Artur.

\- Tak, Arturze? - Merlin uśmiecha się, z pełną świadomością biorąc udział w ich odwiecznej grze.

\- Zamknij się - kontynuuje król.

\- Tak, panie.

\- I zrób może lepszy użytek z tego twojego niewyparzonego języka - proponuje Artur tonem rozkazu.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, _mój panie_.

Merlin nie spuszcza wzroku z oczu Artura, kiedy powoli, zbyt powoli, cudownie powoli zsuwa się coraz niżej, aż jego gorący oddech owiewa najdelikatniejszą część królewskiego ciała. Artur w duchu dziękuje niebiosom, że to był tylko sen. Potem jednak Merlin zabiera się do dzieła i wszelkie myśli ulatują z głowy króla Camelotu. Na długi, dłuuugi czas.


End file.
